Dan
Dan, aka Dan, is the owner of Vlad Cuz No Dad. An inaugural member of the league, he was also a member of the prior redraft league. A consistent (if somewhat disappointing) presence in the league, he is one of 5 league members to make an appearance in the finals. While he is a source of coolness for all, Dan's team has been plagued since the death (and later trade) of Jose Fernandez. 2015 * Record: 6-14 * After colluding with Josh, he picked up newly called-up Corey Seager, who was seen as an early example of a great keeper. * Ended the season in 6th place 2016 * Record: 11-9 * On the eve of September 25th, league-mate Jay went to sleep wearing a Jose Fernandez shirsey. Jay had never worn a shirsey to bed since he wore Buster Posey's shirsey the night before he broke his leg. The next morning, the league was shocked and saddened upon waking to learn that the star pitcher had passed away in a boating accident. At the time, Fernandez was the team captain for Dan's division-leading team. Immediately, upon discovering the Jay was wearing a Jose Fernandez jersey, he was surrounded by questions of his involvement in the event, and signs showed that he meant to sabotage Dan's team, however it was unknown to what extent it would impact Dan * Traded AJ Pollock to Randy for Jose Altuve * Dan made the playoffs, and proceeded to win his first matchup to face Erik in the finals. He lost the matchup by a mere 8 points, far less than half of what Jose Fernandez averaged per-start that season. * Ended the season in 2nd place * Following the season, in a move of reckless abandon, Dan agreed to trade Jose Fernandez to Alex for Mike Trout. This trade was seen as an insult to the late and great player who carried Dan's team to a championship appearance. For this, it is believed the Fantasy Gods put a curse upon Dan and his team. It is unknown what he must do to rectify this curse and restore balance to the world. * Dan traded Mark Trumbo to Jay for Charlie Blackmon. This trade perplexed the league, as Jay seemed to have no use for the All-Star outfielder. 2017 * Record: 5-15 * Dan traded Miguel Cabrera, Jose Ramirez, Corey Kluber, and Gerrit Cole to Erik for Miguel Sano, Chris Taylor, Dallas Keuchel, and Kyle Freeland * Dan ended the season in last place, being the closest example to an Andre this league has ever seen. He has yet to do his punishment. * During the offseason, Dan traded Zack Greinke and Dallas Keuchel to Alex for Nolan Arenado and Yu Darvish. 2018 * Record: 9-11 * Traded Nolan Arenado, Manny Machado, and Madison Bumgarner to Jay for Mike Foltynewicz, Francisco Mejia, and Travis Shaw * Ended the season in 9th place 2019 * Record: * Traded Francisco Lindor and Noah Syndergaard to Randy for Ozzie Albies * Traded Clayton Kershaw, Eduardo Escobar, Zack Davies, and Eric Hosmer to Erik for Matt Chapman, Jeff McNeil, and Marcus Stroman * After a strong showing in the Compensation Bracket, Dan won the 1st choice in pick for the 2020 draft. * Ended the season in 5th place.